WEIRD PAIRINGS 2: Read Me a Book
by Heterogeneous
Summary: The second of the Weird Pairings series! Can't say much more about this short little story!


**Heterogeneous: OH MY GOODNESS, GUYS, LOOK, I'M WRITING! Haha, I love you all so much and I'm so glad I'm writing again. What'd you think of the Dating Scheme? So what's up with your lives? I've been doing amazingly! And I got my OWN COMPUTER *swoon* so now I can write, like, a lot more! **

**Roy: You're so vain. **

**Heterogeneous: Look who's talking! And I'm not vain, I'm just excited! To be writing about you again! *hugs Roy***

**Roy: *squeak***

**Riza: Please let go of him. I don't want to explain the damages to the higher-ups. He's very fragile. **

**Heterogeneous: Right. Sorry. So anyway, here's a little story about two of my favorite characters . . . ENVY and SHESKA! Okay, I know that people spell it 'Sheska', and 'Sciezka," and all kinds of stuff, but frankly, I find it hard to be consistent with Sciezka. So if you like it that way, just replace it in your head. So, have fun reading! WEIRD PAIRINGS NUMBER TWO! ^-^ Disclaimer, Al!**

**Al: Heterogeneous does not own FMA. **

**Heterogeneous: Thanks. :)**

**Roy: Wait, this story's not about us? Well, then. *grabs Riza's hand and leaves***

**Heterogeneous: *whispering* Who's vain now? **

* * *

Sheska ran her fingers along the shelves. They were beautiful. Well, not the shelves. What was on them. Books. Beautiful, beautiful books. Sheska loved the feel of books, the smell of them, the look of them. She was caught up in reverie over _Hairballs: A Fairytale _when somebody spoke to her.

"Hey, lady, wanna give me a tour of the library?"

Sheska looked around, but saw no one. "Excuse me?" she asked timidly.

"Down here," said the voice. Sheska looked down, and jumped. It was a cow! A green . . . cow . . . in the library . . . just standing there . . . staring at her. "W-who are you?" she asked. She held a copy of _Dangerous Dinners_ between herself and the cow.

"Don't freak out, lady," said the cow, and transformed into a human figure, with long green hair like palm fronds. He had a thin, muscular body like a runner and was wearing . . . a skirt and a tight fitting shirt. He had an abnormally wide grin on his face.

"I'm Envy. I was just admiring your books," said the creature.

Sheska shook. "I . . . I don't know you, do I?"

Envy grinned. "Not _yet_. Now how about telling me about this lovely book right here?" Envy pointed to a large book entitled _Homunculi: The Sins Behind the Silence_.

Sheska gulped. "It's about homunculi. They're artificial human beings said to be created when a human transmutation is attempted. The incredible sin committed when the transmutation is attempted is so great that a new being is born. We don't know yet if homunculi can be created on purpose, or if they can be tamed. Or even if they're really human, or just living dolls."

Envy looked thoughtful. "Do they feel emotion?"

Sheska pursed her lips. "I don't know. I suppose they feel natural needs such as that for food, or water, but I think emotions are beyond them. Anger, sadness, happiness, confusion, love . . . these are probably too complex for an artificial being to experience.

Now Sheska was sure that Envy looked really thoughtful. "If a person didn't know what love was, do you think that could mean they were a homunculus?"

"No. Perhaps they're just too young. Or too inexperienced. Love is a very difficult thing to define. Many great people have tried and only touched on one particular facet of the emotion. Some argue that it's not an emotion at all. They say it's a continuing action that you have to choose."

Suddenly Envy turned back into a cow. "Will you take a ride on my back?" he asked Sheska. "I want to discover if a homunculus can love."

* * *

**Heterogeneous: Okay, hope you liked it! I know it was short, but it's late and I wrote it in a few minutes. It's meant to be a little sappy, and I know it's not quite up to my funny par, but it's something. I'll try to write something a little funnier next. Maybe a little less deep. Tell me what you guys would like to read! Critique my work, please! I LOVE LOVE LOVE to hear your feedback. And give me some ideas for my next story. **:)

**Roy: I still can't believe it wasn't about me. **

**Heterogeneous: *eyeroll***


End file.
